A fangirl's dream come true
by GBuscusDouglass
Summary: Taylor had been wanting to move to California since she was 18. When she finally does, she gets the best roomate she could ever dream of. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Jack Douglass / Jacksfilms fanfic, There definitely aren't enough on here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*TAYLOR'S POV*

"All passengers must return to their seats and do up their seatbelts to prepare to arrive at our final destination." The stewardess said over the intercom.

As we descended, the pain in my ears increased, at one point it was so unbearable That I Cupped my hands over my ears, which I soon regretted as people started looking at me like I was crazy.

I was thrilled I was finally moving to California. I had wanted to move since I was 18, and my dream was finally coming true! What made it even better was the fact that VidCon started tomorrow at noon.

Suddenly I felt the thud of the plane landing on the runway. "Hello and welcome to our final destination, the local time is 9:03 and its 66 degrees out (19 degrees Celsius) "

The plane started unloading, and that was when my first class seat came in handy. I was the first person off the plane. I ran down the escalator and was the first to make it to the luggage conveyor belt.

Soon the other passengers were arriving, and a rumbling started coming from the machine as the cycle started. I was surprised to see that the first suitcase to come out was my large lime green one. I pushed passed an elderly lady and a few other sleepy eyed people towards the belt. I snatched up my heavy bag and began pulling it behind me as I raced for the exit. I don't know why I was in such a rush to get to my hotel… probably because the sooner I got there, the sooner I could get to bed. The sooner I got to bed, the sooner VidCon was! I called a taxi and told the man inside the name of my hotel. As he drove, I decided to check my subscriptions on YouTube. Jacksfilms had just posted a new YGS! I watched as he read miss-spelled words that created awkward situations, and comments that confused rapper with raper.

I heard the screech of the tires as the taxi halted in front of my hotel. I paid the driver and headed inside. I stopped at the front desk to get my room key. The man at the desk asked me for my name and I responded, "Taylor Jones"

He asked for Identification and I gave him my driver's licence and he looked it over and asked my age.

"I'm 24 tomorrow."

I answered him.

"That's all I need."

He told me.

You're room 43 on the second floor, enjoy you stay."

I thanked him and I began to walk towards the elevator.

As I entered my room I got a whiff of the sweet smell that only a hotel room had. I threw everything on the floor behind me, jumped on to the bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*TAYLORS POV*

I awoke to the sun pouring in my window, I groaned; I didn't want to get up. Then I remembered that it was my birthday today, and VidCon! I sat up so fast my vision blacked out for a couple of seconds. When it cleared I jumped out of bed and raced for the shower.

Once I had finished brushing my hair and teeth, I decided to go get dressed. I Skipped over to my suitcase and unzipped it.

"Jellybean!"

I shouted,

"Did I forget about you? Sorry muffin."

I said as I lifted the soft stuffed cow and gave her a hug (yes, a 24 year old with a stuffy, deal with it). I put her down on the bed and got out my clothes. I chose my neon yellow "TOBUSCUS" hoodie, and my blue "BICHES" tee-shirt. After I was dressed it was only 9:30(am), so I decided to walk down to Starbucks. I grabbed my purse and popped Jellybean in it. I also got my iPod popped my headphones in, and put on a playlist of some of Jack's songs.

I started to walk down the sidewalk, which was completely deserted for some reason. Suddenly Jellybean disappeared from my purse and turned around to see a homeless man looking at my stuffy.

"Nice cow you got here,"

He told me

"Give her back!"

I shouted at him.

"Make me"

He said and held it high above my head. I had no choice; I pulled my leg back, and swung it forward with as much force as I could. I hit him right in the crouch, causing him flinch and drop Jellybean. I bent down and picked her up, dusted her off and began to walk away. I felt a grubby hand close around my wrist as he said "Where do you think you're going?"

I struggled but I was no use. I searched franticly around for someone… anyone… but there was no one in sight. He grabbed my other wrist and began pulling down an alley. Half-heartedly looked around one more time, and I saw someone! It was a man who looked around my age; he had brown hair and a green shirt with some black print on it.

"HELP!"

I shrieked. I just hoped he heard me. Then everything went black.

**A/N- Ooooo... A cliff-hanger! Remember that a reveiw is much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*JACK'S POV*

"HELP!" I heard someone call. The voice was quite feminine and was coming from an alley. I turned and a saw a waving hand sticking out of the alley. I did what any good person would do and ran over to help. I saw a hobo dragging a girl who looked around my age behind him.

"hey!"

I shouted at him

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"Drop the girl." I ordered him.

"Make me," he responded

So I punched in the face.

He dropped her lifeless body to clutch his bloody nose in pain. The girl had obviously fainted so I had no choice but to carry her. I scooped her up and ran to the nearest bench. I put her down and gave her a shake,

"Hello?"

Nothing… I shook her a little harder,

"Hello?"

I said a little louder. Her eyes began to open a crack.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

She shouted. I stumbled back, slightly startled by her reaction.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry it's just…" she started, and then she screamed.

"What's wrong!?" I asked.

"You're…. you're … you're…"

*TAYLOR'S POV*

"YOU'RE JACK DOUGLASS!" I screeched! I couldn't believe this was happening…

"Thanks so much how can I repay you? I know I was heading down to Starbucks if you want a drink, you know if you want…"

I saw that I had started to babble so stopped.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

"Sure, I don't really have anything else to do, do you mind if I edit a video while we're there? He asked.

"Oh not at all Jack; One question though, where's Jellybean?"

"Jellybean?"

"The Stuffy."

He handed her to me and we began to walk.

**A/N- I know it's kind of a short chapter, once I get further into the story, the chapters will get longer.**

**REVIEW!**

**It really makes my day better and each and every one brings a smile to my face.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
*TAYLOR'S POV*

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" I thought. "I am sitting at Starbucks with Jack Douglass… JACK DOUGLASS!"

He had his mac in front of him and was editing who knows what, but I didn't care, I was sitting with my favorite YouTube star and that's all that mattered.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with the cow?" he asked.

"It was a gift…" I responded as coolly as I could.

He asked me other things, my favorite colors, movies, he even asked what my favorite video of his was; to which I responded, "You can't make me answer that! I love them all!"

After roughly half an hour we had finished our drinks and Jack stood up. Hey do you live here?"

He asked me.

"Well I'm in a hotel right now while I try to find a roommate." I told him.

"Ah, I see, are you going to VidCon? I can give you a ride, maybe even a backstage pass." He said.

"I am, and It would be amazing to go with you!" I responded.

"Well if you wait outside, I'll go get my car." He said.

"Sounds like a plan."

I told him, and we walked outside I sat at an outdoor table and pulled out my phone as he walked away.

It vibrated as soon as I pulled it out of my bag.

the text was from my friend Bella.

"Hey grl wats up wit chu"

she said.

"Going 2 VidCon w/ Jack Douglass" I texted back

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way! I know, amazing right!?"

"OMG U LCKY BSTRD LOL"

"Oh here he comes now gtg bye"

I put my phone in my back pocket, he waved and I climbed in.

"Thanks Jack, you're the best!"

"No problem." He told me.

I was off to VidCon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*JACK'S POV*

I hardly even knew this girl yet I was taking her to VidCon with me. I didn't quite know why… but I felt so attached to her already. I had a girlfriend, why was I thinking stuff like this… I pulled into VIP parking; it was only 11:00, so we were an hour early.

When we were all set up and I had gotten Taylor a backstage pass, it was 11:30.

"Hey Taylor, who else did you come here to meet?" I asked her.

"Look at my hoodie." She responded

"Toby?"

"Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?" she asked impatiently.

"Of course!" I told her and led her to toby's stand.

"Hey Toby!" I said.

"One moment" he mumbled, staring at his iPhone.

I guess Taylor couldn't hold it in any longer she squealed.

"omgyourtobyturnerI'msuchabigfanIloveyourvideosc anyousignmyt-shirt?"

She blurted out. Toby looked up.

"Oh hi" he said and gave me a look.

"Toby this is Taylor." I said

"Hello Taylor." He said proceeding to grab her arm and sign the sleeve.

Toby and I were the only YouTubers she wanted to meet so she hung out with me for the whole day, keeping things orderly. At the end of the day she helped me and other YouTubers pack up their stuff, she was so sweet…

"Jack?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts

"Yes?"

"Can we go? Everyone else has left…"

"Sorry"

We walked out to the car. I started driving her to her hotel. The car ride was very quiet.

When we got to her hotel she was fast asleep… she was so peaceful, I couldn't wake he up. I turned around and drove to my house, I had a spare bedroom.

When we got to my house, I went and opened the front door before going to get Taylor. I undid her seatbelt and very carefully slid my arms underneath of her. I put her in the spare bedroom, tucked her in and went to my room to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what? I made a Toby fanfic today! someone suggested it in the reveiws, so I did! here it is!**

** s/8513493/1/Lifesaver**

Chapter 6

*TAYLOR'S POV*

I awoke in a room not at all like the one at the hotel. The walls were white, the carpet was white, and the cover and sheet on the bed were too. I tip-toed towards the door, opened it a crack, and looked out. All I could see was a 3 stairs that led into what looked like a living room. I opened it a bit more and saw that it was a living room; it had two tan couches around a dark brown rug. I saw there was a man on the couch, but all I could see was his brown hair.

I opened the door more and saw the bedroom I was in was across the hall from a small bathroom. It took me a couple minutes to remember the events of the last few days. I added all up and came to a conclusion; I was at Jack Douglass's house! How did I get inside though… all I could remember was being given a ride to my hotel… Jack must have carried me into the house! Carried ME! I pulled out my iPhone.

"hey bell u up?"

"am now, watsup?"

"guess whose house im in"

"dunno whos"

"JACK FREAKIN DOUGLASS'S!"

"no way, ur jk right?

"nope!"

"OMG"

"im gonna go talk to him brb"

I put my phone back into my pocket and went downstairs. I made sure to be very quiet as I tip-toed behind the couch and peeked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. He was on his laptop editing YGS. It was almost 15 minutes before I couldn't hold it in anymore. I giggled and he jumped and turned around.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

He panted, trying to catch his breath. I was going to apologise but burst out laughing at his reaction. He stared at me for a minute before he was laughing too.

When our laughter subsided he asked how I slept.

"Good" I said, giving him the most basic answer.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something." He asked.

"No I'm fine" I told him "you can go back to editing your video."

"Okay just tell me if you need anything."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Jack's POV*

I looked at the clock on my MacBook, it read 3:00 pm, I looked over at Taylor, who was cheerfully watching me edit videos. Suddenly I got a crazy idea.

"Hey Taylor?"

"Yea? What's up?"

"You know how you needed a roommate? As you can see, I have a spare room if you'd like to stay here."

Why did I just do that?!

"O…of…Of course! Thanks Jack!"

What had I got myself into…

*TAYLOR'S POV*

Jack had gone to the hotel to grab my stuff, and I was snacking on some dry cereal. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. My phone had been on silent and I had 37 new messages, all from Bella. I sighed and went to our conversation. Her texts pretty much consisted of "where are you?" and "answer me Taylor!" I began to type.

"Sorry bells, but I have some really exciting news for you!"

"WHAT!?" she responded almost immediately.

"Well I was talking to jack…"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"How 'bout I FaceTime you?"

"YES I WANNA SEE HIS HOUSE!"

I pressed the home button and went to FaceTime, selected her contact and took my iPod into jack's room and faced it at his wall of fan art. I knew it had connected when I heard her screech.

"I thought you were lying!"

"Really bells…"

I turned it around. It was nice to see her freckled face again.

"So… tell me!"

"Well, I'm Jack's new roommate!"

"WHAT!?"

She said as Jack came in the door.

"Taylor! I'm back."

He shouted

"Call back in a bit!"

"Don't hang up on me you little" I ended the call and shut off my iPhone and ran downstairs.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem."

I grabbed my suitcase from him and went to go get unpacked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey biches! I was thinking of interwinding my stories, and I wanted to know what you guys thought. leave your opinions in the reveiws, and I'll read them and decide then! :3**

Chapter 8

*TAYLOR'S POV*

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"My friend is a really big fan…and…uh… if you don't mind, can you say hi to her on FaceTime? If you don't mind…."

"Of course Taylor!"

"Now?"

"Sure!"

I ran upstairs to get my iPhone.

I had been living with jack for about three days. Today was Wednesday, live chat Wednesday! It was 2:15, so we had 45 minutes.

I ran downstairs, and handed my phone to Jack.

"Just hit Bella when you're ready." I told him.

I giggled as he put on his creeper face and pressed her contact. It was silent for a few seconds, and then I heard her screech;

"HI JACK!"

"Hey… Bella"

He said. She started talking so fast neither of us could understand her. I gave him an apologetic look as he handed me my phone, and I went up to my room. It took her a minute to realise that Jack was gone.

"Sorry…"

"I gotta go bells talk to you soon."

"Kay, bye Taylor."

I walked downstairs, and from out of nowhere Jack jumped out in front of me. I screamed, and them we both burst out into laughter.

When we stopped, my ribcage hurt and Jack said,

"Got'cha back!"

We went and sat on the couch.

"JACK! LIVECHAT!" I shouted. It was 3:17pm.

"Shit," he mumbled and got out his MacBook. He went on Google hangouts and started setting it up. He handed me his iPhone.

"Can you do my twitter? Just say that there's 5 minutes till live chat,"

"Okay."

*5 minutes later*

"Hey guys, what is someone else than Jack doing on his live chat?" I said.

"OMG Tay, get out of my video!" Jack said in a high-pitched voice.

"Let's go to the twitter, someone asked who that was. Come over here Tay. This is Taylor, my new roommate! Say hi Tay!"

"Hello biches!" I said gleefully.

"How does she know who your name, biches? Because she's one of you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**I oddly enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it too! The reason there has been so little chapters is because I've been stockpiling them, so eventually you guys will get more! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

*TAYLOR'S POV*

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"My friend is a really big fan…and…uh… if you don't mind, can you say hi to her on FaceTime? If you don't mind…."

"Of course Taylor!"

"Now?"

"Sure!"

I ran upstairs to get my iPhone.

I had been living with jack for about three days. Today was Wednesday, live chat Wednesday! It was 2:15, so we had 45 minutes.

I ran downstairs, and handed my phone to Jack.

"Just hit Bella when you're ready." I told him.

I giggled as he put on his creeper face and pressed her contact. It was silent for a few seconds, and then I heard her screech;

"HI JACK!"

"Hey… Bella"

He said. She started talking so fast neither of us could understand her. I gave him an apologetic look as he handed me my phone, and I went up to my room. It took her a minute to realise that Jack was gone.

"Sorry…"

"I gotta go bells talk to you soon."

"Kay, bye Taylor."

I walked downstairs, and from out of nowhere Jack jumped out in front of me. I screamed, and them we both burst out into laughter.

When we stopped, my ribcage hurt and Jack said,

"Got'cha back!"

We went and sat on the couch.

"JACK! LIVECHAT!" I shouted. It was 3:17pm.

"Shit," he mumbled and got out his MacBook. He went on Google hangouts and started setting it up. He handed me his iPhone.

"Can you do my twitter? Just say that there's 5 minutes till live chat,"

"Okay."

*5 minutes later*

"Hey guys, what is someone else than Jack doing on his live chat?" I said.

"OMG Tay, get out of my video!" Jack said in a high-pitched voice.

"Let's go to the twitter, someone asked who that was. Come over here Tay. This is Taylor, my new roommate! Say hi Tay!"

"Hello biches!" I said gleefully.

"How does she know who your name, biches? Because she's one of you!"

Chapter 9

*Taylor's POV*

*Friday*

"Hey Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"Just thought I'd tell you that Kristen's coming over tonight."

"Mmm-kay"

I walked upstairs to go get dressed. Before I went back downstairs, I looked at my twitter. My page told me I had shot up to 17.2k followers. I read some pm's, but most of them were fans just telling me how much they envied me. I did come across one that puzzled me.

" taytaymay _(just made that up on the spot, someone probably has that username already)_

He was totally hitting on you during that live chat! How could you have not seen it!?"

After that comment, I kind of felt a little scared of twitter; so I lightly threw my phone on the bed.

"Hey Jack I'm gonna go buy some lady stuff."

"Kay, bye"

"Can I use your car?"

"I guess" he said, and lightly tossed me the keys. I caught them and walked to the car and climbed in.

*Jack's POV*

"Hey Jack! I think Kristen's here!" I heard Taylor shout. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Kristy!" I said, "I'd like you to meet Taylor."

*few hours later*

The night had been pretty awkward so far, I don't think Kristen liked Taylor that much.

Tay had gone to bed and I was in my room, editing a video, while Kristen read her book. All the sudden she snapped at me.

"Can't you pay attention to me for one second Jack!"

*Taylor's POV*

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID YOUTUBE ACCOUNT!"

"Oh no, poor Jack" I thought

"What are you talking about Kristen, you know I love you." I heard Jack say, trying to be calm.

"SURE YOU FUCKING LOVE ME!" she said sarcastically. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR NEW ROOMATE? WHAT, DID YOU MEET ON THE STREET AND YOU SAID 'HEY COME LIVE WITH ME' AND SHE SAID 'OKAY'? IS THAT HOW IT WORKS, HUH?"

"What a bitch" I thought. Then they started screaming at each other, and I put my pillow over my head, I felt like a six-year-old whose parents were fighting while they were trying to sleep. Eventually, I heard Kristen scream one last curse at Jack, and slam the door behind herself as she left. I heard a quiet sob out in the hallway, and as I peeked out my door, I could see Jack staring at the door, and I saw a tear fall from his face. I tiptoed out of my room and snuck behind Jack, and gave him a hug. I could hear him crying and I broke down too.

"I'm so sorry Jack, it's entirely my fault" I said between sobs. We we're now facing each other. I had my head leaned on his chest, and he had his head on my shoulder, and we were bound in a tight hug, our tears falling to the ground and hitting it with a small splash.

"No it's not Tay" I could hardly make out, his crying was uncontrollable. And that's how we stayed the whole night, hugging, and crying.

**So sad! If you've enjoyed, a review is much appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Jack's POV*

I awoke very stiff and uncomfortable. My first instinct was to stand up, put I realised there was a weight on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and last night's events came rushing back. In my mind, I was debating whether to wake Taylor up or not. She looked so peaceful, and I couldn't get up because her arm was tightly curled around my arm and her head was resting on my shoulder. I started standing up and she didn't react. I gently unwrapped her arms from around mine and laid her down on the couch. I grabbed a pillow from my other couch and a blanket from the closet and made her a little bed on the couch. A few minutes later I realised I could had just carried her upstairs to her bed. I sighed and thought of what I could do. Editing was ALWAYS an option, but I really didn't feel like it. I decided to update my twitter.

"Sorry Biches, didn't get any editing in last night, I got held up. If I work hard, it might be up today"

I heard a faint yawn and the couch let off a small groan as Taylor sat up.

"Wh-what?" I heard her murmur to herself. "Oh yea"

"Hey Tay"

"Oh, hey Jack"

The nice thing was she sounded as if she didn't want to discuss the previous night's happenings either.

"Tay, you hungry?"

"Not yet, I'll get something when I'm ready"

"Ok.'

*Taylor's POV*

I took the blanket and folded it up and put it down on the couch, and took the pillow and put it where it belonged. I kind of felt like cooking, so I asked Jack if he was hungry.

"I could eat" he replied.

I snooped around the kitchen until I had found the bacon, eggs and pancake mix. I whipped up some pancake dough and put it into the corner of the counter. I pulled out a pan and started to put in some bacon.

10 minutes later the kitchen smelled wonderful and I saw that Jack had noticed.

"Smells good Tay." He told me as he looked up from his mac. I thanked him and flipped the last few pancakes out on to a plate. I put them on the table by Jack, and went back to get the bacon and eggs.

After a great breakfast, I went to go have a shower.

With my hands busy washing my hair, my mind was able to wander.

I was very curious if Jack and Kristen had broken up, and whose fault it really was. There was a rumor going around that Kristen had been cheating on Jack; or it could have been my fault, there was another girl living with her boyfriend, and she might have gotten a little jealous, but I had no chance with Jack, how could I? He was a YouTube celebrity, and I was just a fangirl, whose misfortune happened to bring a trace of good luck into her life.

I shut off the water and climbed out into the cold. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped around my freezing body. I picked up my clothes and ran across the hall to my room. As I was getting dressed, I looked in the mirror and I realised that I had gained a few pounds. I had eaten a lot of chips since I had been at Jack's, I would just cut back on the amount of snacks I was eating.

I had been watching Jack edit YGS pretty much all day now. It was 9 pm now, and I was already pretty tired.

"Hey Jack, I'm gonna go to bed now"

"Okay" he responded, not even taking his eyes off the monitor. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick hug before heading upstairs for bed.

_I was running, no, sprinting. I didn't know why but I was. I was headed down a back alley. Why? I should have known that was a bad idea. Arms reached out grabbed me, from behind, pulling, pulling, I couldn't fight. I turned around I turned around to face my capture…_

I sat straight, panting, with small beads of sweat trickling down my forehead, even though I was freezing. I quickly tuned on my bedside lamp, I didn't want to walk in the dark.

As I looked into the living room, I saw Jack, sitting on the couch, in complete darkness, the only light was given off by his MacBook.

"Hey Jack" I attempted to say, but it came out as a faint whisper.

I tried again, this time it was just loud enough for him to hear and he turned around.

"What's wrong Tay? You look horrible!" he said.

I wasn't the only one looking horrible, Jack looked as if he had black eye shadow all around his eyes.

"Nothing just a bad dream. You're not looking so good yourself Jack; you should really get some sleep"

"I'm fine Tay, don't worry about me."

"Jack, just because you're famous doesn't mean you don't need sleep"

"I'm not famous…"

"But you still need sleep"

I walked over and shut his laptop and put it on the table, and stuck the charger in it so it wouldn't die.

"Tay…"

"Bed time Jack,"

I gave him a gentle push towards the stairs. I went up too and climbed into bed and pulled out my phone, and started to compose a new tweet.

"YGS is gonna be pretty late this week, I Had to go put a certain YouTuber to bed because it's past his bedtime.

Jacksfilms… I'm looking at you"

I posted the tweet, put my phone in its dock and went back to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Jack's POV*

~Saturday~

I woke up to the sound of Taylor giggling in the other room. I glanced at my clock as I slowly stood up, I glanced at my clock; it was 1:27 pm. I quietly walked up to her door and slowly opened her door. She had her headphones in and was watching something on her phone. She didn't even notice me as I crept up to her bed. I flung myself on to the bed beside her and she screeched and her phone flew into the air and landed on the bed beside her. She tore out her headphones and her cheeks turned bright red as she gave me a stern look. It took me a minute to realise it but now I saw she was wearing glasses. They were dark blue, and were the kind where the frame only went over the top of the glass.

"You look cute in your glasses Tay" I told her without thinking. She blushed an even deeper shade of red and turned around, and started to take them off. She put them on her bedside table. When she turned back to me and smiled, I reached over to the table, grabbed her glasses, and I gently put them back on her face and smiled at her. She sighed and adjusted her glasses and took her hair out from underneath them.

"What were you watching?" I asked

"PewDiePie" she answered shyly.

"You know, if you're a bro, I have Felix on Skype."

Her eyes lit up, but I saw her glance down.

"I don't know…"

"He's super nice Tay."

"Maybe"

She stood up and said,

"Speaking of YouTube… SOMEONE has biches waiting for a YGS."

I sighed, and we walked downstairs.

*Taylor's POV*

~1 hour later~

Jack had just started uploading YGS, and I was sitting on the couch watching him.

"Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I'm going to Europe?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I need you look after the house when I'm gone."

"Of course Jack!"

"So… do you want to talk to Felix?" he asked.

My stomach started to churn just like it did when I first met Jack. I way to nervous; what if I said something completely stupid.

"Umm…" was all I could say.

"C'mon Tay, you scared?" he teased.

"No… maybe… yes." I admitted.

"How about I see if he's on Skype, and we go from there?"

"Okay"

Jack got his mac, and started it up. When it turned on, his editing program was still on. He looked at me, and then we both burst into laughter.

He opened his Skype; PewDie's icon showed that he was offline. I sighed with relief just a bit too soon. 3 seconds later his icon turned green and Jack smiled at me.

"So…" he said

My mind was blank; my stomach felt like it was going to explode.

"Let's do this"

**A/N: yea! a filler chapter! Sorry for the PewDiePie thing, I needed more in the chapter.** The** main reason for this chapter is to add the fact that of Jack going to Europe!**

**Europe... you lucky biches! I'm so Jelly.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~October 4~

Today was the day, the day Jack left to go meet all his European biches. It was 11:00 am, and I could hear him packing.

I sat up; I didn't want to miss my time with Jack before he left.

I pulled my phone off the radio/charger/clock thing I had brought with me from home. I opened my twitter and composed a new tweet.

"Man I'm gonna miss my Jacksfilms :( "

After I was dressed I headed for my bedroom door, but as soon as I turned the handle my phone went off. When I pressed the home button, my phone told me I had a new tweet. I went to check my twitter; the tweet was from Jack, and it said:

"RT: Man I'm gonna miss my Jacksfilms :(

Aww gonna miss my favorite bich too :( taytaymay "

It had one comment already; the comment read:

"Oh, looks like SOMEONE has a crush ;) Don't steal my Jack taytaymay!"

I sighed. Lots of my tweet replies were people saying how Jack liked me. I couldn't really agree with them though. Sure Jack was nice, but still, how could he possibly be interested in me?

Skype with PewDie was fine; Jack was right, Felix was super nice. Jack started off, and then I leaned my head on his shoulder; soon Jack had handed me the mac and me and Felix were chatting like we were old friends.

I was able to exit my room this time without interruption. I walked into Jack's room to find him pack for his trip.

I crept up behind him and put my hands around his waist.

"I'm gonna miss you." I told him. He turned around hugged me back.

"I'll miss you too"

~7:00pm~

I had just finished Jack helping Jack get his stuff into his car and he was climbing into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you'll be okay without a car?" he asked me.

"Yes Jack I'll be fine, have fun."

"Be safe."

"You too!" I told him as I leaned in the door and gave him one last hug.

He shut the car door and started up the engine. As he drove away, a single tear escaped my eyes and I headed back inside.

*Jack's POV*

I walked to the seating area for my flight. There were 3 girls already there, and they were all wearing BICHES t-shirts. They looked about 15, 18 and 20. They broke out into fangirly screams when they spotted me… just like Taylor had…

I gave my head a quick shake to clear it and I looked at the girls in front of me.

"Jack! OH… MY… GOD! Is that really you?!" the 15-year-old shouted.

"Yep!" I told her, but I wasn't feeling the same way I usually did when I saw fans; I was usually happy and outgoing, but I just couldn't today.

"This is Kayla," the 20-year-old told me as she pointed to the over-excited 15-year-old. "This is Carmen" she said as she pointed at the silent 18-year-old. "And I'm Delilah, but usually people call me Delly." She stuck out a notebook and a pen, and I signed it.

Soon I had finished signing everything they owned, and taken several pictures. They announced my flight on the intercom. The girls wished me luck as I walked to the plane.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~October 15, 9:56 am~

*Taylor's POV*

"I'll be home before you know it ;) " read the green bubble on my phone.

"Can't wait!" I texted Jack.

"gtg they've started boarding the plane"

"see you soon"

I got up, and decided to watch some YouTube videos.

~6:00 pm~

I watched as "more to come" appeared on the screen and my video ended. I sighed and looked at the time. "Shit" I mumbled. I had planned to clean the house before Jack arrived home around 9.  
First I turned on some music. I plugged in my phone into its radio/clock/charger and selected shuffle all songs  
I started in the living room; picking up dishes, socks and any loose items I saw.  
Next I moved into the kitchen. I cleared and washed the counters. I cleared out the dishwasher before putting the pile of filthy ones I had collected into it.  
Then I washed the floor Jack didn't have a mop so I had to get down on all fours with a rag and a pail of soapy water.

After the house was spotless, I decided to get changed it something nicer. I pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a thin, grey long sleeve shirt. Then I plopped down on the couch to watch some TV.

I was pulled away from the silly cartoon I was watching by a knock at the door. I excitedly clicked the off button on the remote and ran to the door knowing Jack was the person behind it. I swung the door open and took in a deep breath so that I was prepared to joyously shout his name. I realised after a split second that it wasn't my roommate.

"Nononono" I whispered as I stumbled back from the door.

"Hey sweetie, ya miss me?"

He flashed me a devilish smile as he crept after me. I scanned the room for any source of weaponry. Soon he had me pinned against a wall, his arms creating an inescapable barrier around me.

"Why did you leave me?" he questioned me.

I ducked under his arm made a run for it. After maybe 3 steps, he grabbed my arm and pressed me against the wall again.

"We can't have you doing that now can we?" he asked.

He brought his foot down full force on my right calf. I heard a snap, followed by a rush of extreme pain. He muffled my scream by putting his grubby hand over my mouth. The agonising pain spread throughout my entire leg. With the hand that wasn't over my mouth, he started struggling to unbutton my jeans. Just as he slid the button out of the hole I head Jack's car pull up. I tried to make it look like I had heard nothing, and it worked. He took his hand off my mouth, and started pulling my jeans off.

"JACK!" I screamed. I watched him drop his suitcase and run to the open door through the window.

"Tay?" He said.

"Jack!" I said relieved.

"Turn around and leave" my captor said pulling a gun out from his back pocket.

"OK" Jack said as he backed up into the coat hangers. He flung his hands forward and displayed a gun.

"I told you to go…" the man said and pointed his gun at my already shattered leg and pulled the trigger. I screamed in agony and watched as Jack's facial expression changed completely, from frighten to just plain pissed. I heard a bang and watched as the bullet buried itself the man's hand, causing him to drop his gun. He dropped me to the ground and sprinted.

Jack's POV

I ran over to where Taylor was laying on the ground.

"Taylor?!" I screamed as I dropped to my knees and lifted her head to my lap. I stroked her hair, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

"Jack…" her faint voice whispered.

"Yes?" I answered her. She was staring at me with her deep grey eyes and attempting to give me a weak smile.

"I- I- I- I love you." She told me, and closed her eyes.

"Tay?! Tay?! Stay with me Taylor!" I screamed at her. I looked at her leg, which was bent in an awkward position and soaking in a pool of blood. I scrambled to pull out my phone and called the first person that came to mind, Toby.

"Hello?" he answered.

"T-Toby! Come quick, please!" I begged.

"Is this a prank?"

"No Toby PLEASE!"

He must have heard the desperateness in my voice.

"I'll be right over" he told me.

I lifted Tay and gently dropped her on the couch. I ran upstairs to search for bandages. I grabbed a big pack and ran back down the stairs. I started winding up her leg, though my couch was stained red.

"Jack?"

"Oh thank god Toby, help me carry her."

"Wha- oh fuck!"

"I know, I'll explain later"

I picked Tay up while Toby supported her leg. We put her in backseat, and I climbed in.

"Hospital?" Toby asked.

"Yes, hurry Toby"

"Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Taylor's POV*

"Taylor! Stay with me Taylor!" Jack was screaming in my ear. I felt such a desperate need to comfort him, but I was extremely tired. Even the slightest movement tired my muscles out, so I just lied there, feeling useless.

"Say something Taylor, anything!" Jack shrieked, sounding terrified.

I attempted to open my mouth, but it was felt like it was taped shut.

"Chill Jack, we're almost there," I heard Toby say calmly, but I could hear a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Toby's here?" I thought to myself. Jack continued mumbling things that I couldn't understand, but from the tone in his voice I assumed they were supposed to reassure me. He wrapped his arms around me, starting to gently rock me back and forth. He continued mumbling, but it seemed he was reassuring himself more than me. I finally fell into unconsciousness, lulled by Jack's quiet begging.

I was woken by the sound of metal dishes crashing to the ground. I opened my eyes, everything around me a blur, and i reached for the bedside table where I kept my glasses. There was no table, so I tried the other side, there wasn't one there either. I was quite confused. I tried to sit myself up but failed. My leg was heavy and felt like it had been replaced by a rock. I tried again, and succeeded, resting my back against the wall. Glancing around the blurry room, I quickly discovered that this room was definitely not in Jack's house.

"You're awake!" I turned around to see Toby, who pulled me into a quick hug.

Over the period of time that Jack was in Europe, Toby had stayed at the house with me. One night I was bored, so I invited him over. When he arrived, he had a small suitcase. He ended up staying the whole time Jack was in Europe. We played video games for most of the time (obviously), but we did do some baking, and I found out that Toby was amazing at making cookies.

"I'm gonna go get Jack, okay?" Toby said, snapping me back into reality. I nodded, and he sprinted out of the room. Dammit, I forgot to ask where I was, oh well, I could figure it out. I peeled off my sheets and looked at my leg; it was in a purple cast. Okay, so I was on a stiff mattress, in a white room, had a cast and Toby had been happy to see I was awake. It all added up, I was in a hospital. I was still really annoyed that I couldn't see anything that was farther than a few feet away from my face.

It seemed like hours before Toby returned, Jack at his side.

"Oh thank god," Jack gasped as he wrapped me in his arms. He pulled away only for a second before giving me a kiss, then wrapping his arms around me again. WAIT, Wait, wait. Did Jack Douglass just KISS ME?! I shook my head, clearing the thought out of my head, he was just excited, that's all. Toby walked over, placing my glasses on my face, and tapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Give her some space," Toby told Jack. Jack reluctantly pulled away, finally giving me some room to breathe.

"How's your leg?" asked Toby.

"It's… actually numb. I can't feel it at all." I told them

"Well that's better than it hurting," Jack said.

"I guess,"

A nurse came in with a tray; on it was what looked like mac and cheese.

"Here you go," she said, handing me the tray. She was very pretty. Her eyes were an emerald-green, way prettier than my dull gray ones, and her golden hair was tied back in a bun. She shooed the boys out of the room, leaned against the wall beside my bed.

"Hey, was that Toby Turner?" she asked me.

"Sure was." I told her.

"You know Tobuscus? Neat."

We continued talking while I ate, and I learned her name was Alyssia (A-liss-ee-a) and that she too was a fangirl.

When I finished she handed me a sleeping pill. With the last mouthful of my drink, I swallowed it, and slipped into a deep slumber.

**A/N: IM BACK BICHES! Did you miss me? No? Oh, okay... **

**Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait, I was... was... um... Nope I got nothing, I'm just super lazy. Please forgive me, I'm sorry!**

**Well, knowing myself, see you guys in a few months...**


End file.
